shaman's wife
by tachango
Summary: Yoh está en el hospital y Anna quiere quedarse un rato a solas con él ...


La luz invadía toda la habitación, por suerte estaban en una donde sólo podía estar un paciente  
  
Manta estaba sentado en un banco alto al lado de la cama mientras que Amidamaru flotaba al lado suyo, ambos constantemente pendientes a Yoh, que permanecía inconsciente en la cama  
  
Tan sólo Anna parecía estar distante, de pie apoyada contra la pared contraria a la de la cama, observaba hacia la ventana, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos  
  
-mmjjm  
  
Yoh se quejó y retorció un poco  
  
-ah!  
  
Manta y Amidamaru se mostraron alegres al ver a Yoh moverse después de que por varias horas apenas y respiraba  
  
Anna volvió en sí al notar la mejoría de Yoh  
  
-salgan un momento por favor  
  
Anna se acerca a la cama de Yoh mientras les dirige esas palabras fríamente a Manta y al espíritu  
  
"qué?! Anna dijo por favor?!" pensó Manta y luego responde...  
  
-qué?! Por qué? Pero yo quiero saber como está Yoh  
  
-de acuerdo señorita Anna  
  
Amidamaru sale de la habitación llevándose a Manta con él  
  
Anna los sigue hasta la puerta y la cierra quedándose dentro de la habitación  
  
Afuera Manta se sienta en una silla frente a la puerta  
  
-pero para qué querrá Anna o.O! no me digas que lo va a torturar aún más  
  
-^^U no lo creo así, de todas formas, la señorita Anna nos pidió de favor que salgamos  
  
-es cierto, es algo bastante extraño, no crees?  
  
Adentro de la habitación, Anna permanece de pie junto a la cama de Yoh  
  
Este de a poco abre los ojos, mira todo a su alrededor, sólo encuentra un suero colgando a su lado y conectado a él en la mano izquierda, y Anna parada junto a la cama por el lado derecho  
  
-me preocupaste  
  
Anna se dirige a él fría como siempre, Yoh permanece un momento en silencio, confundido por las palabras que escucha de Anna por primera vez  
  
-yo... lo lamento...  
  
-casi pierdes la vida en esa pelea, debes tener más cuidado, tendrás que entrenar aún más  
  
-pero Anna  
  
A Yoh se le forman dos cascadas de lagrimas en la cara  
  
-no puedes decir que no, deseas ser el Shaman King no es así?  
  
-.... sí  
  
-entonces debes esforzarte más, hay muchos como tú que también desean lo mismo, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados y esperar a ver que pasa  
  
-....sí  
  
Yoh se sintió mal por las palabras de Anna, porque tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, desvió la mirada de Anna y se concentró en la ventana  
  
Anna se sentó en la cama, recuperando la atención de un sorprendido Yoh  
  
-... en esta pelea, dudé de ti Yoh  
  
"¿cómo?"  
  
-cómo?  
  
La voz de Yoh le hace eco a sus pensamientos  
  
-desde que comenzó la pelea de shamanes, no había dudado de ti ni un momento, pero en esta última, creí que morirías  
  
Anna guardó silencio por un momento, Yoh tan sólo la observaba admirado  
  
"ella parece tan frágil ahora, aunque se ve igual que siempre"  
  
-no quiero que mueras Yoh  
  
"de verdad te preocupas por mi? "  
  
-Anna? De verdad te preocupas por ...  
  
-claro, seré tu esposa después de todo o no?  
  
Yoh se sonroja un poco  
  
-pe...pero fueron nuestros padres quienes lo decidieron  
  
"acaso te opones Yoh?"  
  
-quiero decir que... no serás responsable si algo me pasa a mí  
  
-y cómo te sentirías tú si ves que alguien está a punto de matarme?  
  
Anna se molesta un poco  
  
"ni siquiera lo digas Anna"  
  
-me sentiría terrible  
  
Yoh ve a los ojos a Anna, ni siquiera puede imaginar que alguien fuera capaz de ponerle un dedo encima, no tan sólo por como es ella, sino porque él mismo no lo permitiría  
  
"así es, nunca lo permitiría Anna"  
  
Yoh sonríe  
  
-qué es tan gracioso ahora?  
  
-es que... si alguien se atreve contigo, se las vería conmigo también  
  
Anna se sorprende y se sonroja, pero sonríe, no puede evitarlo  
  
"esperaba esa respuesta, pero lo hacía con esperanza, no con premeditación Yoh, ahora puedo preguntártelo"  
  
-Yoh?  
  
-si  
  
-te opones a nuestro compromiso?  
  
Yoh se paralizó por unos segundos, su cerebro solo repetía lo que había escuchado una y otra vez, luego de eso, se quedó en blanco unos segundos más, sin saber qué responder  
  
-err........ por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-porque quiero saberlo  
  
-pero... no crees que es algo innecesario que me preguntes eso, si de todas formas ....  
  
-eso quiere decir que no deseas casarte conmigo  
  
"cielos como duele Yoh"  
  
-no, no es eso, es que... como te lo explico....mmmm......mmmmm.......  
  
"cómo te lo podría decir sin arriesgar mi vida"  
  
-pues no me siento incomodo con la idea, pero es que tampoco pienso mucho en eso ^^U  
  
"qué estoy diciendo? últimamente esa idea no quiere salir de mi cabeza"  
  
-mmm.....  
  
Anna deja de mirarlo y voltea su cara, tiene la mirada perdida hacia delante  
  
"cómo te digo que yo sí pienso en eso Yoh?, no, no hace falta, seguro ya lo sabes, te lo recuerdo a cada instante, se lo digo a cada persona que conocemos, porque estoy orgullosa de ti, de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y ahora me dices que no piensas en eso? Me duele Yoh, me duele"  
  
el aura de Anna se encendió  
  
-A..Anna?  
  
-....................¬¬ +  
  
-Annita?  
  
"diablos está enojada"  
  
el aura de Anna volvió a la normalidad  
  
-¿cómo me dices eso? Acaso no lo sabes Yoh?  
  
-eh?! Saber qué?  
  
-que yo sí quiero ser tu esposa  
  
Anna lo mira fijamente y molesta, Yoh está hecho un tomate  
  
"de verdad no lo sabías Yoh?"  
  
la expresión de ella se ablanda, hasta se tienta a reírse por la cara que tiene él  
  
-yo no pensé que... pensé que no te importaba si era yo u otro shaman ^^U  
  
-idiota! ¿cómo vas a creer eso? Hasta me ofendes Yoh  
  
-discúlpame, pero de verdad lo creía, pensé que tan sólo querías que fuera el rey shaman para darte una vida de lujos, que para eso era el entrenamiento, y que pasaría lo mismo con cualquier otro que hubiera sido tu prometido  
  
-........ pues.......tal ves, pero de haber sido así, no te habría conocido y no sentiría... ehem.... el entrenamiento es porque es la única forma en la que puedo ayudarte, además de que es la forma más segura para que sobrevivas y logres alcanzar tu sueño al mismo tiempo, ya te lo dije, no quiero que mueras Yoh  
  
"¿cómo logras eso Anna? Cómo haces para decir cosas así tan fríamente y aún así derretirme?"  
  
Siguieron viéndose el uno al otro hasta que  
  
"déjame intentarlo una vez, y si no quieres que muera, no me mates por favor"  
  
Yoh tomó una mano de Anna y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella  
  
-estoy de acuerdo contigo Anna, en todo, también en pasar mi vida contigo  
  
Anna sorprendida, sonrojada, tan sólo podía observarlo y nada más  
  
-Yoh  
  
"aún te temo Anna, pero mucho menos que antes... así que..."  
  
Yoh se sentó y acercó su rostro al de ella  
  
"por favor no me tengas miedo Yoh"  
  
Yoh presionó sus labios contra los de ella, y su beso fue respondido de la misma manera  
  
Anna llevó su mano libre hasta el rostro de él y lo acarició suavemente, mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, Yoh colocó su otra mano sobre la cintura de ella y la acercó más a sí mismo  
  
Fueron varios minutos los que pasaron es ese estado, como si quisieran ganar todo el tiempo perdido debido a las dudas  
  
Pero tenían que separarse para normalizar su propia respiración  
  
"debemos detenernos Anna...pero..." "....... pero es tan difícil para mí Yoh"  
  
volvieron a unirse en un beso profundo, y luego le siguió una lluvia de besos cortitos hasta que por fin ambos juntaron las fuerzas necesarias para poder parar  
  
-te amo Yoh  
  
-te amo Anna  
  
Ambos apoyaron su frente en el otro mientras sonreían  
  
-quítate ese suero para poder ir a casa  
  
-si... y por cierto Amidamaru no vino?  
  
-está afuera junto con Manta  
  
-ah... planeaste esto Anna?  
  
-no, tan solo quería decirte que me preocupaste, y pedirte disculpas por dudar de ti, esto tan sólo se dio  
  
-... me alegra que así fuera  
  
-a mi también  
  
Anna se bajó de la cama para darle lugar a Yoh que luego hizo lo mismo  
  
-vayamos a casa Anna  
  
Anna le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta un poco adelante de Yoh, al llegar la abrió, y del otro lado los esperaba Amidamaru que se alegró mucho al ver a Yoh, Manta se había dormido en la silla  
  
-Amo Yoh!!! ^__^ ya está bien!  
  
-así es Amidamaru je je je  
  
Manta se despierta al escuchar la risa de Yoh  
  
-Yoh!!!  
  
-hola Manta!  
  
-no te duele nada Yoh?  
  
-no, ya estoy mucho mejor, ya nos vamos a casa ^^  
  
-que bueno! Anna nos tuvo aquí esperando, y... ¿qué tanto hacían?  
  
-eso no te importa enano cabezón  
  
-mejor vamos a casa de una vez, tengo mucha hambre  
  
dijo Yoh mientras salía un extraño ruido de su estómago  
  
............................................................................ .........................  
  
Tan sólo se escuchan dos respiraciones agitadas en medio de la oscuridad  
  
"aún después de todos estos años contigo, no logro comprender cómo haces para parecer de hielo, y aún así, con tan solo una mirada, una palabra, o un roce derretirme"  
  
"durante todos estos años contigo, me demostraste que no pudo haber estado nadie más en tu lugar, en mi vida, en mi corazón, que aunque sea de hielo, sólo tú logras encender"  
  
fin 


End file.
